Sherlock and the Case of Tsukito
by gayharusmutanimeslut
Summary: The Haruka sisters are met with a terrible discovery. Only Sherlock can help them solve this mystery. (first sherlock fan fiction! oc's, and plenty of jonlock :))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's been awhile! this isn't what I** **usually** **write, but I decided to give it a shot :) Thanks for checking it out, and also make sure to heck out my bio for descriptions of my OC's in this story :) have fun!**

Moana POV

 _It was late. I was dreaming that I was sitting in the kitchen with my sisters, when suddenly, a letter appeared in front of me. It had a deathly aura, which I instantly recognized because I'm a necromancer. The letter was bearing bad news._

I suddenly woke up. Is there really a letter? I hurried upstairs from my dark basement room to check.

Before I made it to the kitchen, I was intercepted by my younger sister Eva.

"Uwin said to come find yyou, she said there's important news in the kitchen." she told me

But I already knew what the news was..

Our parents were dead.

Sherlock POV

It was a sunny morning in the Holmes home. The sunlight filtered in through the curtain of flat 221b, Baker Street. Downstairs, Ms. Hudson was bumbling around in her flat downstairs weaing her flower dress and flower shirt and shoes. In our flat, I could hear Jon moving around, presumably making morning tea for the two of us. I could also hear our new neko, Gāfīrudo, right outside my bedroom door. Just as I was about to arise and tll Jon to quiet down, he burst into my room, holding a letter in his hand.

"Sherlock, this came for us in the post just this morning. It's from the Haruka sisters, all the way from Japan!"

"Hmmph" I rolled over and threw a pillow at him. Just as I did that, Gāfīrudo took the opportunity to race into my room and leap onto the bed. "Well fine then Jon, what's this new case." I grumbled.

"Haven't you heard of the Haruka sisters before? Everyone knows they're the best team." at that exact moment, a song appeared on the radio!

 _They're the best.. Around, no ones gonna try and take 'em down._

"Now that just proves it! I guess we have no point but to take it" That made me suspicious.

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?" I enquired

"Well, they're on the way here right now!"

I sighed and closed my blinds.

3 hours earlier…

Eva POV

When Moana came upstairs and we saw Uwin in the kitchen looking graver than usual, I knew something was up.

"Uwin, what's up?" I asked, preparing to clench my fists at the news.

"Our parents have perished under mysterious circumstances" she read from the letter in her hand.

I clenched my fists "Tch!" I exclaimed. "Well what the hell happened?"

Acuwin slapped me, clearly annoyed by our current situation.

"What was that for?" I yelled

"That's what you get for cutting me off," she said nonchalantly

"Don't worry! I;m gonna go get my oiuja bard! Then i will get the scope. The DEATH scope. On our DEAD parents!" Moana exclaimed. "But I'll need you too to help."

A few minutes later, we were gathered around the kitchen table. Moana had shut the blinds and lit spooky candles around the ouija boarad. We placed our fingers on the planchette ont he oujia Board, and Moana began to chant. I was already feeling better. Sometimes, having a necromancer sister can be really useful!

The planchetter suddenly began lurching from side to side across the baord. It came to a stop in the middle, and begain to spell out a word. The word was… Listen.

Me and Uwin exchanged a look. "What does that mean?" We looked at Moana but she had stood and was starrin blankly across the room. Her dark eyes went BLACK and she started to mutter. We leaned in closer and listened.

"Beware the eye of the man in the moon." she said, and then paused. "Go to Londond, and find Sherlock. He holds the key to our demise." She lowered herself back into her chair and her eyes returned to their normal colour.

"Well, I guess we're going to London."

We all linked arms and walked in a formation and said in at the same time

"We're cool! We're hot! We make the best team! And we're Goin' to London!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock POV

It had been 3 hours rexactcly since I had been rudely awakened by Jon, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be the Haruka sisters!" Jon exclaimed, setting Gāfīrudo down on the floor as he walked to the door. "Welcome" he smiled as he opened the door, revealing the elusive Haruka sisters for the first time. Three young girls stood before me, all looking very different.

"I'm Moana." The first one introduced herself, stepping forwards. "And we're the best around."

"Well then me and Sherlock are the ones to help with that!" Jon explained.

"Wow!" Acuwin exclaimed suddenly! "A real live neko!" She grabbed Gāfīrudo and held him to her chest.

"Tch, Acuwins English ain't great…" Eva muttered. What a merry bunch, I thought, stroking my chin intelligently. I retreated to my best chair to laze into it and study them. Jon went to make everyone some tea in the kitchen.

"Oi! Sherlock! I thought I told you to stop leaving heads in the fridge!"

Moana walked up behind Jon and peered over his shoulder. "I thought I sensed death in here. As usual, I was right. Hi, I'm a necromancer. All my friends aere dead, and now my parents too. Normal people scare me, don't they realize all monsters are human? No one understands what it's like, I can see dead people. My boyfriend, Jack the Killer, is the only one who really understands me. You'd like him, but if he didn't like you, there's no telling what he will do. He loves me so much and he sees the darkness in the wolrd like no one else can. Me and Jeff the Ripper, are a great team, but me and my sisters, we're the best."

Jon sighs and says "nrraowr o.k."

After that exchange, Eva ploppled down into the seat in front of me.

"so, Sherlock, How do you think that you will help us even solve this case? You know, me and my sisters are the best team. What makes you so sure you can even help?"

"I am the best ever."

Meanwhile… outside apartment 221b…. baker street… London… England… Europe…

A mysterious man man with a hidden hood face waslurking underneath. He was eavesdropping on the converstaions between the occupants. He pulled out a sweet flip phone and flipped that sh*zz open. A bedazzled half moon decal was clearly visible on that phone, that flip phone. He pressed a quick button and held it under the head.

"My misssion is proceeding as planned. The haruka sisters have arrived at the location." With that, he flipped thatsh*zz closed and walked aaway. As he briskly strode away, a lock of lavender hair fell to the groujd.

Eva looked up. "Did any of you hear those footsteps coming from outdoors?" She said.

Sherlock who was conveniently seated in front of her replied:

"There are many people hhere on baber street. It wouldn't be impossible."

That's when Mona stepped in.

"I heard the footsteps too! I felt a strong prescence leave just now. It could have someyhing to do with our current situation we should-" she was swiftly cut off by Acuwin

"Well lets get going! We wont solve anything if we just laze around the house forever!" and with that the team of girls and boys set off.

When they left, they all noticed something out of place.

"OWO Whats thiiis?" Acuwin said and pointed at the tuft of purple hair lying on the ground

"rey, is that YOUR hair Acuwin?" Eva questioned

"What? No way. That hair is much too short and gross to be mine" Acuwin said snarkily

Jon took the hair and held it out to Sherklock. "Do you think this has anything to do with the mystery man?" he inquired.

Sherlock took the tuft and sniffed it deeply. "I'm opening up the mind palace." After a moment of staring intensely, he looked up and said…

"Yes."

 **A/N: sorry it's been so long! I finally got the chance to update** **expect to see more of these soon. I was busy, mending my family back into place, and watching my new favourite movie SUICIDE SQUAD! I'll probably try to make a new fanfictioon for that soon so stay tuned! Thanks for all the reviews! Please don't be afraid to offer up some constructive criticizm, I'm al2ays ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock looked around the magic roon. It appeared as though it appeared as a library. It was right, Sherlock had entered the mind palace.

"I'm coming to get you now."

Sherlock's cries echoed through the walls.

Other's POV

The others watched as Sherlcok frantically began to propel his arms in rapid movements.

"Look at him go!" The hustle and bustle of Sherlock's movements made Acuwin stutter.

"You silly bitch." Moana retorted. "Don't you know anything about mind palaces? Min'es a haunted house" she spoke in an edgy manner.

"This is just how Sherlock navigates his mind palace! It can get pretty confusing in there b[ig brain of his," Jean explained.

"I know all about mind palaces. You see, I'm a necromancer. I try not to let anyone know too much about me, so I normally come off as a little emotionless. I'm generally pretty afraid of loving something too much, after all. All my friends are dead. My best friends are phantoms that I have brought back using necromancy, and they roam around lifelessly, but with enough will to have interests that are similar to mine. Like writing and reading poetry, listening to dark music, and sketching. I've seen enough death for my lifetime, but I know that the grim reaper is never satisfied, so it is my duty to try and salvage the innocent souls. Yeah, so that's the skeleton of my life. And despite all of my negativity, I do believe that me and my sisters make a great team."

"…what?" Acuwin spoke. Everyone ignored Moana, as usual.

"Anyways… When's that dumbass Sherlock getting back out here? Tch… I'm tired of this." Eva remarked

"Oh just give it time. He'll be out in no time." Jean replied'

Meanwhile, Sherlock's eyes had rolled back into his eyes. He suddenly stopped all motions and spoke. "I've located Big Brain."

MIND PALSACE POV

Sherlock found himself standing in front of a library shelf. It was titled: Manga.

"In here…" a booming prominent voice echoed through the shelf.

"Big Brain in there!" Sherlock shrieked

The brown haired man read the titles stroed in the massive bookcase. He realized that these novels were all Japanese cartoon comics. Popular titles such as "Naruto" and "One Piece" were stored neatly. Sherlock didn't visit this section of the library palace often.

The earth shattering voice spoke once more "you must find me! Sherllock"

Sherlock began frantically pulling the comics from the shelf, book after book.. category after category, Shounen! Shoujo! They all lay shattered at his feet, until he found it, his own Big Brain.

Mr. Holmes found himself face to face with the monstrous beast that was his own mind. Floating behind the bookcase it had risen.

The pink fleshy brain was enclosed in a glass cylindrical jar with a semi-circle top. It was filled with the usual "fluid" and the life tubules connected it to every book in the room. It looked at Sherlock with its bulging red eyes and once again spoke, though no mouth was seen.

"My boy, I am here to help you find the perp and solve your mystery"

"Please save us, Master brain!" Sherlock pleaded.

"Riddle me this! Shelf number four, with the beings of celestia power, POWERLESS in a garden of the wreaking of havoc from the tyranny of the havoc of the king of the sky!"

Sherlock was baffled. That was all? But hten something awoke inside him. He had it. He dashed to shelf number four, stumbling on shattered copies of doujins and yaois that obstructed hi spath.

"I have to get to it! The scriptures of olde! The oracles this debacle! The prophet of the gods in the garden!"

He heard the thick chuckles emerging from Big Brain, informing him of his proximity to unJeanlocking the TRUTH!

He tripped just as he was drawing nearer to the clarifying factor to this conundrum! BUT! Just as he fell to the earths crust, he managed to grap a single copy of a single book…

Others POV

Sherlock mumbled recklessly, seemingly sputtering nonsensical words like putty.

"thhhhhggnng… Shounen Ai….. jdhbwh…. Tsundere queen…"

"Hey I know what THOSE words mean! Theyre Japanese! I'm japanses, I speak japanses too! Tsundere queen, that sounds a n awful lot like Eva, huh?" Acuwin said, and dabbed.

"He's walways sputtering nonsense like putty at home at 221b baker street."

"Okay! Well he's speaking Japanese for future reference!"

Suddenly Sherlock wen into a panicked state with froth at the mouth and fell on the ground.

"Look! He's he's checking out of the Mind Palace! His chakras must be aligning" said Jean.

A book suddenely materialized into his limp flaccid hands out of the sheer power of his new chakra formations. He was still. Then, not so much anymore. The book read: Kamigami no Asobi.

"Why would Big Brain send me this?"


	4. Chapter 4

The crazy gang stared down at Sherlock, who found out the name of the well anticipated manga from Big BRAIN. Sherlock used his powers of deduction to discover the first lead of the case of who killed the Haruka sisters partents..

"Wow! So the mystery man outside our door on 221B was a anime man?" Uwin enquired

"It appears to be so" Jon shot back

"All that travelling through Big Brain has certainly grown my appetite wouldnt you all say" Sherlock added, trying to break the tension

"I'd be lying if i said i wasnt hungwy, and im no liar!" Eva screeched

"How about we go to a sstarbucks" moana said "I've never been"

"I'll take you thn! Let's bounce." Jono said. "Gotta blast!"

Everyone left the vicinity and travelled to a nearby starbucks.

"Bonjour" said the host.

"Table for 5?" asked Acuwin.

"Right away messieurs." The host seated the group in a big booth by the window so they could watch the cars.

Shortly after, Acuwin ordered a big box of Pocky for the table, and of course coffees all around. Everyone dug in. Except for Moana…

Moana sipped her coffee. "You two are both eating Pocky!" she said with disdain in her voice. She picked up a Pockey stick and put it in her mouth.

"Now we are all eating Pocky!" she exclaimed. Everyone clapped.

"Oppa pocky style!" uwin explained to the customers.

In the corner a purple haired fellow was in a black cloak. He was watching and texting mysteriouskly on a small flip phone, which caught everyin;es eye due to its extreme glamour. The cloaked man was shrouded in shadow, with his purple hair hidden in a corner.

Sherluck caught a familiar whiff of scent from acrross the restaurant.

"Hmmmmmm, i remember this perticular odour? Yes! This perfume of smell was around 221B baker before i transcendented into the the void (MY MIND PALPACE)"

"Are you having a stroke" Moana asked, knowing full well what a stroke sounds like becuase she had seen many a death caused by this ailment, the stroke. Uwin laughed at the thot. Sherlock drugged his fist onto the table in excitement!

"Eureka!" He excliamed and and rushed over to the corner of the starbucks, manga in hand!

"Aha! I have caught you, Tsukito! From the novel you see in my very hand! Halt! As we have some questions to ask of you." Everyone was shook. Tsukito made a shocked and worried face on his emotionless face. HIs face twisted into fear and he dashed for the door, making a B line for it. In the rush of the moment, as sherlock and others tried to run after him, yet failing do to the purple headed hair man's pure speed and might! No one, not even the sharp witted Harkua sisters could notice that the shadow man, Tsukito, had slipped a special elixer into the drink that Jon had had.

JON took a long and lengthy sip from his delicious drink from the starbucks.. Sherlock and the girls stared in desbelief because the culprit had gotten away so smoothly and they couldnt even dream of catching up.

Jon sighed, his eyes got wide and he started to foam at the mouth, like a dog he crumbled to the flooor, to the notice of his dear sherlock

"Jawn! What's wrong? Wake up!" the boy shrieked crying out for his fleeting mate

"Hye! Is he alright?" Eva mustered up the courage to speak, all the lovely patrons of starbucks stared in utter shock.

"We need to call an abulance! Someone help him" a frightened hostess cried out

"No.." moana chimed in "let him die. You see, I'm a necromancere, all my friends are dead. If dies here and ive got my hands on the body, i can summon him right back into consiousness scot free, and besides.. It'll be less painful for him this way"

"JUST PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY?" sherlock yelled at this abomination

"I trust my siser, you know we make the best team" Eva and Acuwin said in unison

While Sherlock freaked and Jon died in the starbucks, tensions were high. As this was going on meanwhile our great mystery man Tsukito was strutting along the sidewalks of Londond, tryinf to catch a break. That's when he got a great call

He flipped open his sweet flippin flippy flip phone, and answered

"Hello, Master.."


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukito was on the phone with a stranger. They said: i got it, did you get the job? Did you get the job?

Tsukito replies "i believe i've completed my duty to completeness my mission." he replied smugly with a hint of militarism.

The voice replied "Good."

Others POV

Jon lay cold on the unforgiving floor of the populate starbucks establishment. A crowd was beginning to form around his lifeless limp and flaccid body.

"Corpse corpse corpse corpse corpse corpse corp" Moana said. Because she's a necromancer. All the boys stared! Sherlock anticipated his loving lovers return.

"She's saying that because she's a necromancer" eva explained to the worried patrons in the starbucks, "Oppa bring him back to life style!" Uwim chimed in, the people sighed of relief\

"Wheeen dooess jAWn come back,,?" Sherlock slurred, everyone rolled their. "He's just waiting for you to bring back his bottom bitch" Eva sneered

"Corpse corpse corpse corpse corpse cropse corpse BANG!" went Moana with her clammy paws on the bottom;s cadaver. And suddenly, he shoot back up to to live.

"JaON!" screamed sherlock while pouncing on his pal.

"Heh, piece of cake for an all powerful" scruffing off her filthy hands.

Tsukito POV

I had a very importantmission i needde to fulfill. After speaking with my master on the phone, i knew i needed to bide my time until i was required once more. I entered a fancy restaurant near thr beauty of the Thames. It was there that i waited.

Hours passed.

The moon was big. I looked at it, i have to look at the moon. It is my Ultiimate mission. It was then that my phone began to ring once more. My master! I quickly flippied open my phone.

"Meet me at the corner of the ferris wheel and kings corss station."

"Mission accepted."

Hours later

I meet my master at the corner of the ferrrris wheel and kings cross station.

"Thine Wiener."

"Please, call me Fudd."

"Why have you asked me to do this?"

"Oh.. No reasson, only to extract my revenge:)" fudd smirked with the evil.

I, emotionless yet understanding, stood in awe. I still couldn't fully comprehend exactly recstractly what the prupose of tjhis particular mission was, but I looked at the moon anyways to maintain my cool composure. Thats when my mission master interupted my thoughts.

"Come. We're going back to Japan, the mission isnt quite over yet" :) I don't understamd

OTHERS POV

Back in the lab…

Jon was great and okay. SO they went to the lab to test out the poison in Jons system.

"Oh boy boy, this really riles my ruffles." MOlly, the lab man, who worked at th lab and loves sherlock, spoke, gazing at Sherlock with adoring love.

"What is it?" Sherlock glared

"It appears...the mystery substance…" the whole room held their breath… "is piss. It was his piss."

"That worked miles!" exclaimed Moana. The gals were poking away at the lab in intrigue.

"Wow! A real life piss poison! Thats one for the bpooks! Feed me more then! Explained john.

Looks like thats another for the brain bank, big brain. In the bank. Thick chuckles rumbled throughout sherlock's ears and core. These treamors…

"Wait where why does the peepee make him die? Is it poisonous!"

"On the cuntrarey! Its actually beneficial and rich with health benefits, you see its from the moon temple in Jap-"

"Japan its from japan i know because i am japanese and i know." spat uwin. She glared at him, daring him to continue.

"If we want to find out who is repsonsible for the pain and the suffering we must go to japan and find out whos peepee killed my bofyriend

"WEll i get the tickets! We better not mix them up." shouts Eva

And off they went to the airport, to begin their journey back tot japan.


	6. AN

**A/N: so heres the influx of chappers everyones been waiting for! sorry it's been so long, but my brother is out of rehab and my dad is finally out of teh funeral home! so you better believe i'm gonna trysnadn update every week :) as long as nothing bad happens again ! wish me luck :)**


	7. Chapter 6

It was late. All the girls stared. Jawn slowly boarded the big plane waiting for them on the runway of the aiport.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I haven't been on such a big airplane in years…."

"Tch.." Eva muttered. SHe had no time for such childlike wonder. Not when there was a murderer to find and catch, when they needed to avenge their parents lives.

As the whole group walked on to tghe plane and found their seats, SHerlock made sure to keep a close eye on his boy partner Jon. Ever since he died in the starbucks Sherlock did not lke the idea of letting his mate out of his sighte.

"ATtention please, we will soon be taking off!" yelled the flight attendant

"T hank t hanos we didnt mix up our tickets!" Eva laughed off the pain.

"Well i guess it's back off to Japon for the haruka sisters!" Acuwin called

Jahn grrumbled affirmations at the book on his little hands. Moana, who was intrigued and and enticed by these little hullabaloos. She recognized the words that were spralwed all over the cover of the book that he was (she assumed he was) reading.

\"Ahhhh the raven, what a grim master of words who truly understood the simplicities and beauty of death, almost makes me wish he too was a necromancer and that i would not feel at alone in this worald"

Joes eyes wideneed in fear but also in understanding.

"DDoth the raven fly?" he squawked awkwardly but with an attempt to empathise with her words.

Moana was happy that he had common grounds. She merrily chimed with cute eyes and an expression that could be described as "kawaii",

"Evermore."

Jong smiled warmly and they contined to be silent.

In japan

Sidewalks straddled their feet as they walked through the busty treets of tokyo. Jon and Sherl were in awe as the buildings and ribots and techonology of the city engulfed their sensory atoms. The haruka sisters smirked, laughing at their amazment because they were japanese and used to the beautiful scenery.

"Enjoy this?" Moana enquired, noticing the boys wonder

"Just… WOW ! I never knew of the natural beauty of your home before" jon explained

"It is quite awesome, is it not? HAHhahahhHA" Acuwin said back

Just as the gang was warming up to their new surroundings, a familial face trotted up to the terminal.

"AHA! Shinpi!" ACUwin yelled, a little fuzzy grey cat rolled up to the scene. Purring explosively at the

Sherlocks bag

"Kh! Get this mangy thing away from my bag!" Sherlock was disgusted by the sweet kitty cat.

" HEY! Hes not mangy! He's our neko and-" Acuwin was swiftly cut off by a loud meow and a THUD!

Just as they heard that, their old pal and fellow neko Gafirod jumped out of the bag and started beating the sh***********************it out of shinpi with his massive clawas.

Anyway, the sisters remembered why they were in this country of theirs in the first place.

"So… where to now?" Acuwin inquired

Eva opened her mouth to answer, but before she could she was pushed to the ground!

"Hey! " she yelled after the sweet beautiful filthy bastard boy. the blue and spiky haired fellow shot her a glare and continutd on his way.

Eva glared straight back at him and got to her feet. Before she could react any more, sherlock interjected with a moan.

"Where d o we go now? We must find that moon man and stop the madness!" he wailed`` at the girls

They passes by an alleyway and peered by. Inside they saw tewo figures abound.

"Hey!" Acuwin screeched "Thats cream wanda! She's the biggest jpop idol in japan! 86 years and still going strong!" Acuwin stopped and peeked in a little closer "Moana hey… isn't that Jeff?"

Just as she said said that Jack swung his massive blade and destroyed crream wanda with one heavenly punch.

"Kyaaaa" scraked moana when she saw the desecration of the country's beloved sweetheart, but not out of sadness or shock, however out of excitement in seeing her beaux, the allusive Jeff the ripper. Jack the killer lovingly but also murderously because he was scary lifted her roght up in the air as she leaped into his big bones.

"Jaackipoo is been soooo longbut why did it have to be cream wanda on this night?" Moana whined as she placed a soppy kiss on his warm pasty epidermis.

"~Nfufu, Surely you have not forgoterr mewed Jeff wrapping his limp vessel big bones around moanas waist. "Her ghostly spirit can be bend to our needs." he said with a sinister twist.

"I did it all for you babycakes/babydoll. I knew yew were in trouble and that the alaughter of a pure dairy themed woman would help you out of 'the pickle'" jack was not all tha bad after all.

"Well that is simply nifty! Just what we needed to figure out our necessity was to use the powers within our own team." Sherlock hasnt been much so he said that.

"But jack… i````- im not strong enough.." Moana trailed off

"Babwe. You can do this. Cream wanas was the perfect victim to help with your scheme to find the one who evaporatde your parents. I know this is important to you. WHEN i find the bastard who've done this i'll be sure to tear the to shreds. Thats for real" Jack said. The psycho boy had a sinister smile and laughed menacingly at that.

"Yeah sis. You can do this! Besides we… afterall we.. we make the best team!" Emotional eva cried out. Sending the gang into a fit of laughter.

"EXACTLY!" said Acuwin. "And the best team never sleeps:)" She was absulutely right about that.

"Fine. I''ll give it my best all!" Moana shouted enthusiatically!

"GANBATTE! GANBATTE!" everyone shouted encouraging words to help moana along

At the sight of it, moana began. Holding out her long and boney pale hands, she held her hands out on top of cream wanda. Her blood was pooling out onto the ground, Moanas eyes darted back and forth through the dark corners of the alley. Sherlock shot her an inquisitive look as the blood on the ground began to boil up. "KKRRAGHGH" moana screamed! And suddenly it all pieced together, as the bubbling blood red blood was comprehensible. Spelling out what everyone knew to be amazing words. Sherlock closed his eyes and suddenly the answer they had all been waiting for appeared in his very large, very big brain.

The blood on the street spelled out: MOON TEMPLE


	8. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The whole gang stared in totally shock at the blood formations on the ground. The sanguine fluids soaked the pavement just like red sun oh. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-545f0e4a-7fff-be13-a7ac-6f9e80e40947" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Moon temple huh…" Sherlock stroked his chin smartlty. "Hmm.. moon?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He had his hand posed on his chin, and he said curiously: "moon?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jon LOCKED at him "here we go..." He said, then Sherlock spoke once more./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not quite sure... What... A moon? Is?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really.". /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then Moana chimed in "it's like, a small planet that circles a bigger planet, have you, not seen ours?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Somehow that baffled Sherlock even more. "You shouldn't have said the p word..." Sighed Jon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "PLANET?!" Sherlock was angery! "I've never even heard of a 'planet' in my life! I have now idea what it is or what they're called,, and NOW you tell me a smaller planet circles a bigger planet? OUTRAGEOUS"./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lets set off for the temple then! Thanks jeff and cream wanda for the sacrificial help" the team of group started off to find the final true killer of their parents./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At the moon temple/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sun was low in the horizon as the man tskito approacheed the temple, his very own temple of the moon. He knew his mission was nearly complete now, as the moon began to show itself in the sky above. A sudden voice spoke from within./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yiur job will be completed soon enough" spoke the commander/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tsukito nodded his head before turning once more to gaze at the moon shining down on him. Soon… /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back with the gang/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It wasn't long before the whole gang meandered over to the grand moon temple. The haruka sisters all wanted to know what happened to their parents! Maybe now at last they would get the truth/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jon and sherlock stared at the temple doors waiting to see a movement before proceeding. Their timewith the haruka sisters was nearly up aand everyone knew it! /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Time to get to the bottom of this once and for all!" joan cried out/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone nodded in agreement and together they pushed the big doors open to move inside. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tsukito POV/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Out of nowhere tsukito heard a large noise behind him. He turned to see the temple doors creaking open. They were here! At last. The squadron had followed the trail of clues he had left behind like pieces of bread that led to an ultimate doom. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His duties would be compltet the moment these pitiful fools had been fooled into falling for Master's evil tricks. They burst into the scene. HE knew…/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They have arisen. My mission is now complete."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The gang switched their heads to notcie the purple. The veil of lsvender that enveloped his scalp was too brilliant not to recognize. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thats him! Thats the puppet master that cursed my mom and dad!" Acuwin belched./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The gang yelled in unison for a good minute./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""TSUKITO?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked in shock emotionless as ever. He knew their fate was sealed in steel. The big doors clacked behind them and they all turned in shock at the noise. The lights dimmed and it was dasrk and creaky in the temple. It was then that tsukito knew, Acuwin knew, Maona knew, Eva knew, Joooojn, knew, garfirido knew, shimpi knew, and of course, shekfock had already been knew ALL the knowledgeNOW that he fianlly knew what the moon was in./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They heard the click clack of makers and machines they all stopped their run to look up at the noise/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just as they did that? BANG a ginormous bars came down over the whole group. Thats right everyone. A cage took over their persons, and they felt no autonomy./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""TCH what the hell is this?" Eva pipped up/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I cant move!" Acuwin squealed out/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon they heard a chortle emitted from the signature Bose Sound System within the temple walls/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huheheheuh… at long last… my dear sisters…"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The haruka sisters looked at each other in shock. They werent doing this!/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sherlock and his loving man JOn were wrapped in tight and hearty embrace to calm their fears as the sisters sweat droppped./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"From the shadows… to they SKAAY… a dark and shodowi hideous hogly bastard strolled out/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was then.. There was no mistaking a face so horrible, a face not even a mother? Could love./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #454545; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"MOana spoke "Fudd."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /p 


	9. Chapter 8

"That's right, it's me." Fudd balanced

"Rememmber me fellow siblings? Tis i, Fudd Haruka Weiner" it explained.. With a large

"Bbbut we're the only haruka sisters around?"

Fudd glared in the darkness but they all could see the reflection in it's vicious eyes.

"There was another…."

*Flashback*

At the abortion clinic

The haruka mother sighed, she knew this had to be done. Already she could tlel the fetus within was a monstrous beast. The abortion nurse wearing a Cow Jaemon name tag took out the growing baby within

After the procedure, cow jaemin dropped the gross fœtus into the garbage bins outside. But, little did she know, the young one was still awake and crawled away…

*present tense*

"And thats how i came to be here!" stated the grown FUdd

Everyone looked in horror, "everyone welcome to shims!" Fudd cried out before revving up the engine

The sisters knew what had to be done, just as fudd's powerful motorcycle span towards them. The rev of the engine purred loudly as Fudd prepared to eliminate the sisters at any cost.

Just as he did that, the god of the hour tsukito rose to his senses. He knew that what was happening couldn't be right. In his heart justice was not on the side of thine superior weiner, but lay with the Haruka sisters and their wonderful furry friends jon and Sherlock.

Tsukito was shrouded in a great light. Long white pieces extended from his lavender as a tiara materialized on his forehead. His casual garbs transformed into a beautiful kimono smock and his little brown eyes turned to a brilliant gold.

"Sisters and friends.." he said smoothly "I am Tsukiyomi. Japanese god of the moon. And on this day I will help you fight this being i used to worship as my mission master. I will hand down the justice your parents so dearly miss."

And with the the cage lifted from the sisters as they lept into a mighty kick straight for the towering motorcycle in front of them.

The was a whirlwind sieszmic cataclysm and a flash of violence as the gals flew in the air and their three legs pummeled into fudd's area. But despite bing the best team, t hey just wern't powerful to stave him off for long.

Sherloock and jon tried their best to help by saying statistiics to help. Just when the haruuka sisters were gearing up to conquer fudd, a song appeared on the sound system.

"They're the best.. Around

No one's gonna try and take em down..!"

Those words gave the sisters all the courage and strength they needed. They lauchned at fudd and attacked! The sisters gave it their all but they just weren;t strong enough! One of fudd's attacks caught acuwin right in the heart and pushed her to the ground.

"Uwin!" yelled eva and acuwin as the bodies hit the floor

"g-gh…" acuwin raised her head "ganbatte…. Don't give up!"

With these words eva and moana kept up the fight, but it wasn't long before they realised they couldn't keep up

"ahahaaaa! " fudd cackled in their faces "i am the only sister who will survive"

It was clear the haruka sisters were fighting a losing battle. Jon and Sherlock looked disheartened as the Haruka failed miserably. Could these girls really not be the best team after all?

Suddenly Tsukito stepped forward. His eyes shone a piercing gold as he waltzed towards the battlefield.

"It would seem the Haruka sisters are in need of some divine intervention. Fudd, I'm done with your game. You have done enough BE GONE!" Tsukito releases a mighty yell and with that crazy talisamns floated around his glitzy core.

"No way… could it be?" The haruka sisters jaws dropped, Fudd on the other hand? Sweat dropped. He knew what was coming

Moana declared "Beware the eye… of the man in the moon"

On each floating talisman shone an eye, glaring at Fudd with a sinister look. Fudd turned on his heel and tried to swiftly run away, but he was not so quick. For he could not escape the moon mans menacing eyes.. They exploded in a fit of wonderous light, killing fudd instantly as he screamed from the pain.

And so it was done.

They all turned to tsukito in gratitude.

"Hey, thanks for the help!" acuwin chimed.

"Yeah, if it wasn;t for you we never would have located fudd in the first place." eva declared bashfully

"And that goes for you as well" moana spoke motioning to sherlock and jon "if it wasn't for yiur puzzle unlock solving abilities, we could have never gotten back to japan and found out who killed our parents"

"Not a problem! "Jon says" it was a pleasure working with the best team!"

"Indeed." says sherlock "we'll have to bring you along on a case some time… which reminds me! We must return to londond at once, cases await!" sherlock snatched up gafirudo from his tussle with shinpy on the ground.

"well , i must return to the garden" tsukito broke the silence. With that he rose through the air and disappeared in a spot of silvery light.

"Even with our parents gone, i don't feel so bad, cause we made some increbidle memories along the way. Eating together, drinking together, dying together…"

"And we even hate a hot dog!" acuwin screams. Everyone laighed!

"Have fun back in londond" moana tells the boys "time for me to return to jack the killer"

Eva and acuwin shared a knowling look. "That's our sister!"

As the whole gang walked out together for the final time, the chanted as one

"We're cool! We're hot! We make the best team! And we're going our separate ways!"

 **THE END**


End file.
